Things I do for love
by BabraGleekPotter
Summary: Robert is dying, and Cersei goes to him for some last minute revelation. This is Cersei/Jaime, not Cersei/Robert, but Jaime is only mentioned. The fanfiction develops with Cersei and Robert. It's rated T for bad words and the incest thing.. enjoy :)


She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Robert said in a croaky voice.

Cersei made sure the door was locked behing her back and approached her husband's bed, walking as quickly as she could just to show him that she was feeling perfectly. But he didn't even seem to notice it was her, or maybe he was just too weak to care.

"How are you?" she asked, trying not to sound too disinterested.

"Fine" he answered fiercely.

"No you are not" she huffed, "you're dying"

"Why did you ask then?" but he didn't wait for her to answer. "Stupid woman.."

"You didn't even want to know who was knocking" she stated, ignoring his insults; she was used to that.

"Stupid me, also! If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have let you in!"

She didn't say anything. She found him extremely pathetic and miserable, and she wanted to laugh at him, but also _cry_.  
Her husband, the man she had been _supposed_ to love for fifteen years, the man she had _actually_ loathed ever since their wedding night, was about to die. And suddenly she felt sad. And angry. And excited. And then sad for being excited, excited for being angry, and angry for being sad. Then all of the above, and then disappointed. Her life had been a complete disappointment.  
She had always only wanted Jaime, her twin brother. Him, and power. Instead, she had been forced to marry Robert Baratheon. Marry him, yes, but not to be faithful to him. In fact, none of the children she had given birth to was his. All three of them were Jaime's. Her beloved, sweet, handsome, patient Jaime.  
Now Cersei knew what he had been feeling like for the past fifteen years; sad, angry, disappointed.. never excited, though. He had been patient, waiting for her, and now the wait was over; he finally would've_ got_ her.

"I won't be here for long" she said, staring at Robert, "I wish to stay as far away as I can from you"

"That's the only thing we ever agreed on" he growled.

"Yes" she hesitated, leaning down on him.

"What are you.."

"I _hate_ you" she whispered in his ear, "I hate everything about you"

He stared at her, confused.

"That's not a secret" he said eventually, "and I hate you too, by the way"

"I hate being married to you" she continued, ignoring him, "I hate being your queen, I hate that people think that we share the same bed and that _my_ children are also yours"

Now he looked confused and piqued.

"What do you.."

"You poor idiot" she interrupted him again, "do you really think that I would have let you give me a child?"

"Who is their father?" asked Robert, furious, sputtering with indignation.

"What do you think? Look at them, they're _perfect_. And they look _exactly_ like me."

"You.. your.. Jaime!"

"Your Jaime" she mimicked, grinning, "your Jaime.. yes, right, my Jaime"

"You are a bitch!" Robert yelled, or at least he tried, but a cough made him stop.

Cersei looked at him, disgusted, and stepped back before a squirt of blood could reach her gown.

"You are a bitch" he repeated in a croaky voice, tears in his eyes.

"Maybe" she shrugged, "but you're dying"

"You did a bad thing.."

"Actually, three bad things" she laughed, then suddenly stopped. "Don't call my children 'things' anyway. And don't lecture me about being a bad wife, you are the worst husband a woman could have"

"I never slept with my sister!" he exclaimed, frowning.

"Just because you don't have one. If you had two sisters instead of two brothers, the Gods know what you would have done to them.. well, nothing that Renly would mind, I believe.."

"Shut your mouth, filthy woman!" Robert yelled again, and again he started coughing.

"Look at yourself" Cersei mocked, putting her hands on her hips, "you're fat, ugly and constantly drunk. You've been a bad king, a bad husband, and only thanks to Jaime you haven't been a bad father. You are stinky ghastly person that everybody hates and you dare say that I did bad things? You have made so many mistakes in your life that I would need a third hand to count them"

Robert kept coughing, spitting blood everywhere, but this time Cersei didn't step back.

"Thankfully, this will end soon" she whispered, aproaching him even more, "I will end this"

"What.. what are.." he tried to ask, but he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I will do what I've been praying the Gods to do for ages" she said, grabbing a pillow from the bed, "and everything will be perfect. Without you, everything will be exactly the way it was supposed to. I will be Jaime's, and he will be mine, and you'll longer bother us, no one will"

She hesitated, then she smirked.

"Like the Stark child" she said.

"Bran" Robert murmured, widening his eyes, "you did that to him.."

"Not really" she admitted, sadly, "but it doesn't matter now. You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"You're a bitch!" he screamed again.

The day of Bran Stark's fall, she had felt kind of sorry and guilty, but now, all of a sudden, she had forgotten what _guilt_ meant. She felt angry, and excited, and disappointed, and sad, and she had to do what it needed to be done. Jaime would have later comforted her, cuddled her, made her feel good, made her feel _special_. He would have said the same thing he had said when he had pushed the Stark child out the window: _things I do for love_.

"You are the meanest bitch.."

"And you're dead"

Cersei's laugh covered the sound of Robert's cries, as she pressed the pillow against his face.

_I'm doing this for love,_ she thought. _For Jaime._


End file.
